


Shower

by purgat0rypals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Depression mention, During Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anakin rarely indulges in moments like these. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

He's on edge after yet another battle. He's found that battle after battle after battle forms layers upon layers of sweat and grime on his skin that can't seem to ever be washed off. Obi Wan makes fun of him from time to time about his desperate attempts to scrub his skin raw in an effort to feel _clean_. Nevertheless, he breathes deeply as scalding hot water runs down his back in the shower. 

 

Sometimes he slumps his broad shoulders under the warm water as his muscles relax for the first time in days. He savors the fresh smell of soap and the soft smoothness of his skin. Other times he stands, head bowed under the stream, as he desperately tries to stop his body from shaking. He tries to forget the deaths he's responsible for as his hot tears sting his eyes. Every once in a while, he ends up curled into a ball as water pounds on his back and his body racks with silent sobs. It's these showers that Anakin truly feels his burden-- his weight of living. 

 

But the blinding hotness of the water reminds him that this is not one of those showers. His knuckles tighten and he feels the muscles in his arms flex with the motion. He lets out a long sigh as he quiets his mind. For once, he doesn't turn his senses to the force, but instead to the present moment. _Heat. Anger. Power_. 

 

Anakin rarely indulges in moments like these. 

 

Steam begins to fill the room as the water thrashes angry red onto his back. He shifts his weight and he feels power course through his muscled body. The hard muscle in his back ripples as he rolls his shoulders and Anakin has to hold back a _snarl_. 

 

Obi Wan always warned him of his temper. Of his angry tendencies. Ever since he was a youngling, Anakin was told to keep himself in check. And he does-- for the most part. It's only in moments such as these that he drops his walls and truly _feels_. He closes his eyes and his body is strong and full of power as fury beats at his ribs and anger shoots through his veins. He knows it's supposed to be wrong, but a devilish smirk tugs at his lips in response. 

 

Anger packs the thick muscle that swells underneath his chest and protects his fire-filled heart. He breathes smoke as his vision blurs red with wrath and fury. Anakin can numbly feel the almost unbearable heat of the water as it flows down his naked body and pools at his bare feet. He looks down and for a split second the clear water flashes a dark crimson as it runs down his legs in streaks. 

 

He basks in this feeling of complete and utter power and bloodlust until he turns to switch off the water. A glint of gold catches his eye as he looks at his reflection in the chrome of the faucet. He nearly jumps as his eyes flicker with the hate and darkness of a Sith Lord for a fleeting moment before reversing back to their calm blue. 

 

Doubt and fear cloud Anakin's mind as he scrambles to dry himself and don his Jedi robes. Hastily, he emerges from the refresher to find Obi Wan. Once he does, his chest is heaving as he asks the Jedi Master what color his eyes are. With a confused and concerned expression, Obi Wan answers his friend.

 

"They're blue. Honestly, Anakin, you're going to be the death of me." 


End file.
